Harry potter and the Last Man Standing
by potterlover2006
Summary: Its the summer after the death of Dumbledore. Harry is depressed and Remus tries to help.Harry finally gets back with Ginny and ends up in an accident. Sirius is already back and Remus knows something is up. While laying in the hospital near death Harry's
1. Chapter 1 and 2

chapter one It was the first day of the rest of Harry's life or at least that is what he thought. Harry was sitting on his bed thinking about what could have happened if Snape would have never shown up at the battle. Many time he would sit ther and ask himself whyit had happened but he was never really answered his mind had shut itself down in hope not to feel emotions that happened that day. The whole time that Harry is sitting there in his room he was being watched by someone he knew but he did not on any term know that that person was there. Remus has been watching Harry since he got off the train. In just a few hours Remus had become concerened about Harry's health. He knew that Harryblamed himself for Dumbledore's death but if he told Harry that all would be okay Harry would think he didn't trust hi-. Remus never got to finish his thought as Harry collided with him. "Why am I not surprised to see you Remus?" "Well i you see it ws all the orders idea to keep a close eye on you." "I do not need a baby-sitter Remus I am not a child." "Did I say that?" "No." "I rest my case then." With that noise that they had make Uncle Vernon started to walk up to Hary's room. Remus told Harry that since they did not want found in his room he would be back later to talk to him. "Boy whats all this noise?" "Nothing uncle Vernon ." "Don't take that tone with me boy." "Go suck on a lemon Vernon I am no longer he boy you could push around but I am the wizard you fear letting the whole block know how you treated me while growing up." "How dareyou, we took you in-" "Not your choice" "Gave you a placeto stay." "Not the best care you can give a biy." "Why you little ungreatful piece of-." "Don't even finish your comment Vernon." It was avoice that Harry had heard once before. He could not remember where he heard it but it was familliar. Suddenly he reconized it from school. Greyback.He also had his trusty side kicks with and two new people.Harry could not think straight at thwe moment till his aunt came around the corner with a double barrol shot gun. Then it hit Harry there was a possiblility that his aunt and uncle were death eaters or even under a curse so he tryed to get off the table that he found himself on. Just as he got off the table realised that he was going to have to apperate or fight both seemed resonabe but was unsure about what to do.Just as he went to apperate he was grabbed by the leg by ...Harry was grabbed by a big black dog. Harry at first thought that it was his imagination. Then he realised that it was Sirius aka snuffles. Harry started to think that it wasimpossible for snuffles to be back. Harry turned around ju7st intime to be pulled into a bear hug by Mrs. Weasley. "Oh Harry we thought well nevermind"  
"Mrs.Weasley do you know where Lupin is"  
"Why do you want Lupin when I am right here and so glad to see you." asked Sirius Harry spun around to see Sirius with tears in his eyes. Harry looked at Sirius and started to cry thinking hat he was not alone in this fight. He was so shocked that Sirius was alive that he grabed Sirius and asked if he was okay. "Sirius how did you"  
"Not important now"  
"Then whaat is important"  
"That you are okay and your are home"  
"Sirius i need to know where my parents were barried"  
"Under the tree in the backlyard"  
"Can you show me"  
"Harry we both can show you where the are barried since your search starts there"  
"Search"  
"Harry what is moony talking about"  
"MMOOOOONNY what is my godson getting ready to do"  
"Sirius I am on a search for the horcuxes that me and Dumbledore were going after the night he died"  
"Harry i know Dumbledoe got killed and i know you had to watch but still its not your fault"  
Harry heard a movement from upstairs and soon realised that Ginny had over heard everything and was now cring on his shoulder. "Ginny what is wrong"  
"You only broke up with me because of the fact that you are going back to what you and Dumbledore were doing before he was killed"  
"Yes i mean no i don't want you to get hurt"  
"I don't care Harry i love you and only you"  
Harry was shcoked by this because of the fact that Ginny did not care if she got hurt but he did. He thought so many times that if he could push his love for her to the back of his mind then she would not get hurt.  
"Ginny you maynot but i do.If you get hurt then i will feel like it was my fault for you being in danger"  
"Thats stupid Harry I knew what would happen the minute Ron wrote and told mom who he had made friends with on the train." "Harry we need to have a talk a serious talk." replied Remus who watched the whole sence unfold before his eyes.  
Harry realised that there was a problem in how he handled the way he felt for Ginny.  
Ginny took the hint and left without being asked to only because she knew remus would have it no other way if she did not leave the room. "Harry why are you pushing Ginny away all the sudden"  
"Why should i not Remus"  
"You love her i can tell you are just like your father"  
"huh what do you mean"  
"Even before your father told us he liked Lilly i knew"  
"So what does that have to do with me and Ginny oh now i get it"  
"See you love her and she knows what could happen.All of us know what could happen but we chose to ignore it.Oh and you will not be going by yourself i willl be going and there is nothing you willl do to stop me." "No no one is going with me"  
"Harry you know Ron and Hermione will end up goping and how will help you understand how to distroy evrything that gets in your way that you have no idea ow to get rid of"  
"As i said i changed my mind no one is going with me"  
"I am and there is nothing going to stop me"  
"Fine but only you three. Ginnny you will be staying here"  
Remus looked like he seen a ghost as Harry went to the door and opened it and three people fell to the floor they were.  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.  
"How come you all were spying on us"  
"Harry and I could have been talking about something very important"  
"Umm... we were just well Gin said that you were talking to Harry and we just wanted to make sure everything is okay with Harry"  
"Why would it not wait a minute where did Harry go"  
All four of them went running out of the room to try to find Harry but none were sucessful. "Remus we me and you need to go check something out." yelled Tonks who just arrived.  
"Yes dear coming"  
As he got down stairs Tonks looked at him and motioned to the door "We found Harry in a muggle car accident about 6 miles away and he is hurt." she whispered to him so none of the thers would hear her. Remus ran strat towards the location Tonks gave him to make sure Harry was oaky.  
Chapter Two:  
As Remus ran down the street he was think what would he do if Harry didn't make it threw this. He told himself to not think the worst but to think of the best that Harry will be okay. Whe he got to the scene he saw alaster waiting there for someone. "REMUS" he yelled "Mad-Eye is Harry okay"  
"He was injured pretty bad so we had to send him straight to St.Mungos"  
Remus stood there listening to Moody thining to himself he sent Harr5y with no protection how stupid "Hello earth to Remus"  
"Huh uh sorry Moody what were you sying"  
"I sent Kingsley with him"  
"Thank goodness how bad was he Moody"  
"Bad enough where i thought he might well i dunno how he is doing"  
"I am going tell the others where i am going"  
Witht that Remus disappeared into the night with a pop. When he made it to the hospital he was shocked to see the hosptal not busy as it normally looked.  
"Exscuse me i am looking for a Harry James Potter"  
"Oh he is still not allowed visiters yet please have a seat the doctor should be out soon to talk to you"  
Remus did not like the sounds of that he slowly hopeing by time he got to the seat the doctor would come out. "Remus are you okay"  
He looked into the eyse of his love of his life Tonks.  
"When did you get here"  
"Just a minute ago the rep says you have been here for hours and still no doctor"  
"Yeah and i am just getting worried that is all"  
"Remus he has been threw worse in his life he will be fine"  
"The realitives of a Mr. Harry J. Potter"  
"That would be me"  
"You may see him now bgut before you do i want you to know that it is not a good sight he might not make it"  
"than you we will follow you"  
As they walked closer and closer to the room Harry was in. Remus got more and more scared of what might await Harry. When the doctor stopped and said the this was not going to be a good sight he opened the door and walked away allowing Tonks and Remus time alone with Harry.  
"Tonks do you see him"  
"Yeah i do and he looks like crap"  
"I want to know what happened"  
"I don't kow but Harry will be lucky if he survives the week"  
"Don't talk like that"  
"I can't help it he looks like he is in so much pain"  
There was a knock on the door. "Tonks you are wanted by Moody"  
"It is not my6 idea but i also have to go Molly and them will be here in a few." "Remus he still has a slim chance of recovery"  
"I know"  
"He'll make it I know my godson he will." When Remus truned around to see who was talking to him he stood shocked. there stood three people he knew to be dead but now alive.  
The three people who were standing there were Lily, James, and Sirius. "They done proved who they were" said Kingsley before he left with a small pop.  
"How did you all"  
"Now Is not the time"  
"Remus how did thIs happn?" asked everyone but Lily.  
"My sweet sweet son who did thIs to you? Please my boy fight like you never have if you survivive i will show you secrets on how to cast spells and triumph over Voldermort"  
"Lily he can't hear you"  
"So and your point Is what? James he will make it and he will becuse he hears us back I hope"  
"It Is so good to have you all back"  
"And where Is Albus I was sertian he would be here by now." asked Sirius "He was killed by Snape before school ended and YOung Harry witnessed it"  
"HE WHAT" yelled Lilly James bowed hIs head and Remus pulled Lily in to the hall so that she didn't hurt someone.  
"Remus how Is Harry"  
"Molly he Is well no ofens guys but MOlly only you in the room right now Ginny and the others need to stay out here till he gets bettter"  
"No I love him he will want us to see him"  
"Ginny he Is not awake and so bad he Is on a breathing machine and covered in bandages"  
Ginny hear thIs from Tonks when Tonks apperated behind her.Ginny started to cry and Tonks and Remus tried to comfort the Lily and James and Sirius while Sirius told Ron and the other about What happened. The thing that Ron asked was that he could give him a hug and said i missed you we all did.  
"Thanks Ron"  
Molly came out in tears as doctors rushed in to try to do something. Remus jumped up and tried to get in the room Harry had went Flatline and there was nothing anyone could do but the doctors.  
Harry Is stable now you all know What to exspect don't you"  
"Yes" they all said.  
"He may never again wake up"  
As everyone went home but Lily and James and Sirius who was going to sit by Harry side the whole night even if the worse did come.  
That night James woke to a soft sound of a voice he remembered when he was alive before he was killed.  
"dad"  
"DAD" James turned head towards the sound of a soft but load whisper.  
"Harry"  
"I will be okay just give me time"  
"I will shh your gonna wake your mum who by the way worried sick about you"  
"Tell all I will be okay and DO NOT leave The headquaters not even to see me"  
"Okay get some sleep I will go tell them Padfoot old friend get your lazy arse up and come watch Harry while I run to the Weasley's real quick"  
"Okay Harry got to slep you will need it"  
"How did you"  
"I was not asleep i heard the whole thing"  
"Shhhh Lily still asleep now go to sleep"  
And with that Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep while James went to go relay Shhhh Lily still asleep now go to sleep"  
And with that Harry closed his eyes and went to sleep while James went to go relaythe message tot he weasley's. The next day Lily sat there tring to remember what Harry's voice sounded like when he was younger if it was still that calming voice of a child or the knowledgable handsome voice like her husbands.Her thoughts were interupted by a whisper more like small plee for attention "Mum"  
Lily turned her head to see the green eyes of her handsome but injured son.  
"Harry baby don't talk now try to rest please you will need it for your recovery"  
"I know"  
"Let me go get a doctor to see if you can get anything to at you must be hungy"  
Lily left and sirius was still asleep and was not planning on being touched by a very cold hand. Becasue as soon as Harry touched Sirius Sirius jumped like there was no tomorrow at all. "My dear god son don't do that again"  
"Well you would wake no other way"  
There was a knock at the door and James walks in. "I see your up and so is your mother. I though i heard her in the halls sayiong something bout you and food"  
"Yeah i went to see if they would let him get some food"  
"O well goodmorning Dear"  
"Aww. Good Mr.Potter your awake good to see that i thought your mother was jokeing"  
"Ca you remove this oxygen thing i cn breath on my own"  
"Young man please need you to take everyday one day at a time now ater we will see right now i need you to take this potion and let it have its way"  
Harry drank this potion and it burned and made him want to scream but he refused to scream in pain. Lily seen that and said it was susposed to burn it is healling all of your wounds pst present and hopefully now it will help you heal and get back on your feet quicker.  
"It tase awful mum does everything here taste that way"  
"Pretty much my dear boy." putting on his best shurlock homes voice. but failed termendously.  
"Dad can you find out when i get out of here it is driving me insane not being able to do anything"  
"No you will wait till he says you can go home"  
"Dear you have visiters"  
"None right now mom please i want to spend more time with you and dad please maybe tomorrow"  
"Harry sweety this visiter is not going to go away because we are here"  
"Who"  
"McGonagall"  
"Oh i guess she can come in"  
Harry did not look forward to see Minerva at all because he kew she beared too much bad news fior him. He decided that no matter what the outcome of Hogwarts he was not going back.  
"Harry are you planning on going back to school"  
"I dunno"  
"Mr.Potter it is good to see you doing soo well"  
"Thanks professor"  
"Mr.Potter hogwarts will be reopened and i would like to know now if you even plan on coming back"  
"Like i said earlier i have no idea if i want to"  
"But Harry you have to." replied Lily.  
"Mum the horrie of what had happened there is too much to deal with for right now"  
Lily saw the look in her sons eyes and knew he was not kidding about not knowing if he but she saw something he was not planning on returning ever. 


	2. Chapter 3

"Like I said earlier I have no idea if I want to."

"But Harry you have to." replied Lily.

"Mum the horror of what had happened there is too much to deal with for right now."

Lily saw the look in her sons eyes and knew he was not kidding about not knowing if he but she saw something he did not know she could see, he was not planning on returning ever.

Lily left a few hours later tiring to think of a way to get her son to go back to school. She told James that Harry thought that he was not going back to school even if it reopened. James felt that it was time to talk to his son and not let his son tell him he was not going back.

"Harry I think we need to talk."

"What about dad?"

"Your schooling."

"I am going to tell you like I told mum, I am not sure if I want to go back."

"Harry your mother is smarter then we trust me."

"Well in that case then she would know I am not going back to school what so ever."

"Harry my boy oh does she know."

"I do not believe she knows till she tries to talk to me herself."

"Harry James you will listen to me and you know for a fact hat you are going to school if I have to tie you to my broom and take you there myself."

"Whatever."

"Boy don't you whatever me I am your father and I will-"

"Prongs, please stop there you need some sleep too and so I want you to go with Lily home so that you can get sleep."

"Harry you will be released from here tomorrow and under close supervision oh someone and the order has chosen who will watch you."

"Let me guess. My parents."

"No, Ginny."

"Well the order does know what is best for me. And at least it was a good choice."

"Now both of to good night I will stay with him tonight James I am sure he would not mind that now would you Harry?"

"No problem Moody old pal where is Sirius?"

"Asleep after trying to calm your mother down she still feels like you don't want your parents near you right now."

**Chapter three**:

Harry woke up the next morning and decided to write a letter to Ginny. Then he realized that he felt he needed some more sleep. Remus watching all this thought it was about time that Harry felt this way. Remus knew that Harry would sleep right threw the day an d left a piece of paper and a pen for Harry to write to whom ever he wanted. When Harry woke up he knew that he was justly tired and his body was healing itself again and making sure that nothing is wrong. He decided that he would write a letter to some one but knew how he felt and knew writing to Ginny would not make him feel any better.

Remus,

You have always told me that no matter what happens I can always talk to you. I really want to talk to you so if you can come see me before I have to go back to where ever they plan on sending me I would appreciate it thanks.

Harry

He knew that there was no way that anyone would come see him but he felt that there had to be a way for him to talk to someone.

_**POP**_

"Harry?"

"Remus."

"Yeah your letter said you wanted to talk."

"Yeah I wanted to talk to you about my parents."

"What about your parents, are they in danger?"

"No, they want me to go back they have no idea what is going on right now do they?"

"No, they don't."

"Well someone needs to tell them because I am not going back to school and I will jinx dad if he even lays a hand on me."

"That's nice to know Harry."

"Let me talk to them before they let you out just so your mother does not have a holy cow."

"Thanks Remus, I knew I could count on you."

Then Harry decided that he needed to write down what the horxcurse were so that he knew what he was basically know what he was looking for.

_Voldemorts Horxcurses_

1. Riddle's diary- destroyed

2. The ring- destroyed

3. The snake.

4. Something of Ravenclaw's.

5. The locket- missing thanks to R.A.B.

6. ?

7. Riddle himself.

There was one missing and Harry was thinking when he thought he saw a snake on the wall and started tailing to it and it hit him

6. Was it Harry Potter? Currently him.

But he had no idea how to get rid of the bit of riddles soul form himself with out killing himself.

There was one missing and Harry was thinking when he thought he saw a snake on the wall and started talking to it and it hit him

6. was Harry Potter but he had no idea how to get rid of the bit of riddles soul form himself with out killing himself.

Harry thought this could not get any worse but when he fell asleep he thought he felt the bed beneath him shake.

"Harry."

"Huh?"

"Harry."

"Huh?"

He thought someone had gone crazy because there was no way that he could figure out why or how and one could wake him for what he thought was a nightmare.

"Harry James Potter if you do not get up right this second I will hurt you."

"Go away Ginny I am trying to sleep now go."

"You're going home and you can sleep there."

"Fine you win let me get dressed."

"Okay I am going to go get your papers."

Harry thought to himself he was lucky to have a girlfriend as great as Ginny. Harry slowly got dressed till his clothes seem to be coming up to him and trying to put them on him himself and then he knew that Ginny was ready to go home and be with him and her family along with the

"Think they can control him after 16 1/2 years parents of his. He laughed at what as of this minute he thought of his parents.

"Ginny okay all dressed and thanks ready to go home now or are you bored as me."

"Well both and I have missed you H.J. Potter."

"Why do you call me that?"

"Well it's either that or Potter, J. Harry."

"How about you just call me ...Harry."

"Come on over boy lets go home and go to bed since you are so tired.

_Meanwhile at the Burrow._

"James get your butt down here and help before Ginny brings your son home."

"Lil. darling how can you say that I never got another woman pregnant with my child and I never dated someone named Ginny."

"Well maybe about 17 years you remember being killed."

"Yes now I remember is that Ginny girl our sons GF."

"WATCH OUT."

"Fred, George stop trying to put things up with magic if can not try to get over peoples heads."

"Sorry mum we lost concentration."

"Just get back to work before Harry gets home."

"Yes, mum."


End file.
